


Bwana Devil

by mishenjared



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, i just needed to write this because the ending broke me, the game as a whole just broke me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishenjared/pseuds/mishenjared
Summary: On the 30th of November, year 1952, Cole and Stefan celebrate their anniversary with watching Bwana Devil, the first feature length film in 3D.





	Bwana Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Or, Cole geeks out about the first 3D film and Stefan thinks about how they got to the point of watching a 3D film together.

“ _Bwana Devil_? Really, Cole?”

A tall, brunet man stood in disbelief in front of Grauman’s Theatre, looking at the _Bwana Devil_ posters plastered everywhere. ‘The world’s FIRST FEATURE LENGTH motion picture in NATURAL VISION 3 DIMENSION,’ it boasted to its viewers. People were coming in droves to see the film on its first day. It didn’t help that it was a Sunday.

“Look at this: ‘A lion on your lap! A lover in your arms!’” Stefan Bekowsky exclaimed in a loud, exaggerated tone, turning to look back at his companion, “Why, I have those right at home—”

“ _Stefan_ , it’s our—” Cole Phelps looked around the crowd, and moved closer to the taller man “—it’s our anniversary, and I wanted it to be something special.” Cole steps back and gives him a small, sheepish smile, a hand behind his head.

Stefan shook his head, chuckling. Cole looking soft like that really did a number on him, and he’s not sure if the man knew it. “Fine,” Stefan conceded, then gestured to the crowd, “but did it really have to be on the first night? At the Chinese Theatre? Look at this line!”

“Ah, you underestimate me.” Cole, now with a huge grin on his face, reached into his jacket pocket and flourished a pair of tickets.

“Of course! I shouldn’t have expected less from the golden boy.”

“You of all people know I’m no golden boy anymore,” Cole said, enthusiasm faltering.

Stefan almost winces at that. It was true. After Cole survived the drowning incident, it was as if nothing happened. Kelso speculated that Worell must’ve cut a deal with the DA, leaving the chief in his position, and Phelps and Biggs mysteriously out of jobs.

“Well, to me, you are.” Stefan touched Cole’s forearm for as long as he could before people started staring. “And besides, you and Biggs are still helping people in your private eye work. From all the fruit baskets we’ve been receiving, I’m guessing they were all successful. Even if you think they’re just small fry.”

Cole only grunted in response. Stefan knew a part of Cole was still sore about being shut down by the chief of police, and another part of him missed the glory days in the police force. But Stefan also knew that Cole just needed the right case to get him back on track. Cole had been bored out of his mind just tailing cheating spouses and dishonest business partners. Stefan just hoped that the case that finally simulates his mind wouldn’t be another one that could get him killed.

Stefan wanted to hold out his arm and for Cole to wrap his own around it, but they couldn’t do it freely in this crowd. So he just walked alongside Cole past the ticket booth, towards the big double doors of the cinema, hands at his side. “You know, I remember you talking about this. X, Y, Z dimensions and all that jazz. I had no idea you were genuinely excited about it.”

Cole held a door open for Stefan as they walked in. He appeared relieved to be talking about the movie again. “Well, I am! I’ve been keeping an eye on this movie for months. The titular devil are the lions, which are based on the real-life Tsavo maneaters. These lions killed a lot of people working on the Ugandan Railway during the turn of the century.”

Stefan followed Cole to the theatre’s food stall, which had a massive line as well. “In the middle of all your cases with Biggs, I wasn’t sure you had the time to do all that research,” Stefan joked.

“Very funny.” Cole rolled his eyes as they both lined up for their popcorn and drinks. “You know what, for that, you get to stand there and listen to me talk about 3-dimensional films and their potential.”

“Oh, the absolute _horror_ ,” Stefan exclaimed, making an ‘o’ with his mouth and putting both his hands on the side of his face.

“You fake being scared of it, but admit it, you’re,” Cole waggled his finger at the taller man, “in all actuality, _deathly_ afraid of me going on and on about 3-dimensional films.” He paused, a thoughtful glint in his eye. “‘3-dimensional!’ What a mouthful. There should be a shorter term for it, like… 3D.”

Stefan listened with fondness as Cole launched into an animated soliloquy about the background of 3D films and how it came about. If Cole hadn’t lived in this day and age, in these circumstances, he would’ve pursued the performance arts. Stefan wished it was like that instead. Stefan wouldn’t admit it, mostly because Cole would only be upset at him for even thinking so, but he was glad that Cole got booted off the force. Ever since the Suburban Redevelopment Fund incident, Stefan had one primary fear in his mind: Cole’s death. Stefan thought he was going to have a heart attack when he came to the station and learned that Cole was rushed to the hospital, sickly pale and drenched in sewer water. He had to leave Rusty to their case that morning to attend to Cole at the hospital; cops not doing their jobs weren’t something rare in the LAPD anyway. Not that Rusty had any complaints.

“Stefan?” Cole calls out as they moved to be next in line. “Are you still listening? Or—”

“No Cole,” Stefan cut him off. He’s always been good at multi-tasking; it’s half the reason he got anywhere in life. “I don’t think there will anything such as ‘4D’ in the future. Moving chairs in the cinema? Water sprayed onto your face? It’s just impossible.”

Cole looked carefully at him, as if searching for something in his face, like he was another one of his suspects. Eventually, he relented. “Ah, but you said 3D wouldn’t ever happen, but look at us now: we’re about to watch a 3D film.” He paused. “Hm, if it ever does happen, I don’t think we’ll live to see it.”

Stefan shook his head. “If you’re going to be with me, I’ll make sure you live long enough.”

Cole snorted, but smiled at the same time. He moved up to the cashier. “We’ll see about that,” he said under his breath, then quickly ordered his and Stefan’s food.

They rushed to the seats Cole reserved, 3D glasses and softdrinks in hand, with only a minute to spare.

Stefan stared incredulously at Cole as the blond man hurriedly settled down to put his glasses on. Then he burst out laughing, to the pain of the people around them. “You look ridiculous.”

“I have no doubt you will too once you put yours on. Now sit down, it’s about to start any second now,” Cole said in a hushed whisper, gesturing to the seat beside him. The lights started to dim in the theatre.

Stefan was still chuckling as he followed Cole. Ah, the things he did for love. As the light from behind them turned on and the film started rolling, Stefan’s memories of how it came to this rolled in his own head. He didn’t even know it was love back then, partnered with Cole at Traffic. He didn’t know it was eventually going to be like this, going on dates to the theatre, living in an apartment together, dealing with Cole’s screaming from both nightmares and love-making.

But he thought Cole had some idea, back in those nights at the Blue Room. After Earle brought them there, Cole had invited Stefan every night back there, even after his several promotions. Stefan told Cole it could’ve been a one-off thing; Cole could’ve just forgotten about him and Traffic after he got promoted. But Cole always brushed Stefan’s worries off. One night, he told Stefan, under the influence, that he was someone special. Cole was a lightweight and Stefan wasn’t a fool. But their several meetings, along with Elsa’s crooning and the alcohol unlocking more of Cole, made it too easy to fall for him.

But Stefan wasn’t a fool. He told Cole, in the light of day, that he wouldn’t do anything if Cole didn’t do anything about his wedding ring. He did, but not before the scandal about Cole’s dissolving marriage and “queerness” broke out. There wasn’t anything to tie Stefan with the scandal, and Marie herself refused to out her ex-husband, so the news died out soon enough. But apparently it was enough for the higher-ups to condemn him to Arson. Stefan suspected foul play, and the Suburban Redevelopment Fund incident only confirmed his suspicions. They’ve had to lay low ever since, but since when did people like them ever live out loud and proud?

Stefan held Cole’s hand, who was on the edge of his seat along with the rest of the audience, food forgotten on his lap.

Cole jumped at his touch at the same time one of the lions jumped out of the screen, making everyone jump in their seats. At least, in the dark of the cinema, they can hold each other’s hands. Cole looked at Stefan like he was a madman, but melted like putty when Stefan kissed his knuckles.

“What are you doing?” Cole whispered, sitting back and intertwining their fingers between the two of them.

“Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that I love you,” Stefan murmured back.

“This—” Cole clutched his partner’s hand “—is dumb to do, and you’re probably not paying attention to the film if you’re thinking about this, but I—” the audience gasped when the protagonist somehow saved his wife from the lions “—love you too.”

Stefan grinned. “Go back to watching,” he whispered, pointing at the screen.

“Hey, you too,” Cole mouthed, voice accusatory.

Stefan simply nodded and kissed the back of Cole’s hand once again. The devil will have to pry him from my hands, Stefan thought.

Onscreen, the protagonist slayed the lions.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just me composing my thoughts about how I would've liked everything to have happened. This may or may not be a prologue to a longer stefcole fic.


End file.
